The modern television possesses myriad technological capabilities. These technological advancements have resulted in televisions with very large dimensions and weight. The audience has also become more sophisticated, demanding more dynamic viewing angles. With technology constantly expanding the capacities and dimensions of a television, supporting a heavy television in a unique and functional viewing position has become a challenge. Walls and ceilings are obvious locations to attach the television. Walls and ceilings provide ample space to attach or hang a myriad assortment of televisions. Studs or joists located behind these barriers provide structural framework for a building. These same studs and joists also offer a convenient support feature that allows fasteners and mounts such as hooks, screws or studs to be embedded therein; thereby providing a stable, protruding peg or mounting.
Walls traditionally utilize 2×4 studs located behind drywall or stucco. The studs are commonly fabricated of pine or aluminum. These studs are generally in a close spatial relationship to each other and easily located by tapping the wall and listening for different reverberations, or utilizing an electronic stud finder. Studs are commonly located 16 inches on center. This provides plenty of options for locating an area on the wall to hang an object. Furthermore, wall studs provide sufficient grip for the fasteners and mounts to support the general assortment of light objects that attach to walls, e.g., pictures, clocks, and the like. The forces subjected to the mount are normally substantially perpendicular to the mounting fastener. This configuration dictates a support force that is along a longitudinal axis of the wall stud, which is well supported. One issue when mounting an object to wall studs is the span between two adjacent studs. The mount needs to span a minimum of 16″ to be secured to each of two adjacent studs. This can direct unsightly mounting scenarios.
Ceiling joists, are located 24″ on center thus dictating a wider span for mounting. Further, ceiling joists introduce additional problems respective to mounting an object. One key difference is the direction of the force subjected to the fastener. The forces subjected to the mount are normally substantially parallel to the mounting fastener. This configuration relies upon a support force that is provided between the fastener threads and the ceiling joist. This attachment interface is less reliable, where the threaded portion of the fastener can become dislodged from the ceiling joist.
Ceiling joists, such as beams and rafters, are initially difficult to locate. Ceilings can be difficult to access from beneath due to their height, and from above due to limited space in an attic. Objects that hang from the ceiling, such as ceiling fans, lighting fixtures, and the like, generally require a more specific location than wall objects because of the functional needs thereof. Thus, while finding a joist is difficult—finding a joist in a desired location is even more difficult. Another significant consideration is the weight of the object being supported by the mounting configuration. Objects that are hung from the ceiling are typically heavy. The forces applied to the mounting hardware are in the weakest direction of the fastener interface, wherein the forces are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fastener. This scenario relies upon a tensile strength of the fastener interface for sole support, compared to a wall mount configuration where the scenario relies upon the fastener cross sectional area and resulting shear strength to support the object. A mounting or fastening such as a nail, screw, lag bolt, and the like will not provide sufficient grip with the joist to support these heavier objects. Insertion of a fastener into the ceiling joist creates a weak point.
The fastener interface can be strengthened by utilizing longer and/or larger diameter fasteners, or by embedding the fasteners at varying angles. However, the fact that most joists are made of wood will always limit the fastener's tensile capacity.
As previously mentioned, ceiling joists are spaced apart at 24 inches on center. The spacing is dictated by common building codes. The spacing locates the joists across a ceiling, where the joists may not pass through a desired location for mounting an object.
There are several devices and techniques in the prior art for performing this support mounting task. One technique is to introduce a cross beam, where the cross beam spans between two adjacent ceiling joists. The cross beams can be secured to the ceiling joist using any fastener techniques, including nails, threaded fasteners, brackets, and the like. While cross beams aid in the support by providing a beam segment for attachment, the mounting process they still relies upon vertically attached fasteners, which are susceptible to parallel tensile forces.
Another known method of mounting an object to a ceiling is represented by a roof mount awning, which are capable of supporting patio related objects from a roof. This mounting configuration is not adaptable to an indoor installation.
Stands, cabinets, entertainment centers, and the like are provided to support a television set. These stands are commonly utilized in any room where a television set may reside. Some stands include a feature enabling the user to rotate the television to vary the viewing angle.
Wall mount systems are provided to support televisions from a wall. These are more applicable for supporting flat panel or LCD televisions. Wall mount systems are usually located respective to a vertical wall stud, wherein the wall stud provides the required structural support for the system and respective television. Some wall mount systems include a vertical adjustment interface enabling the system to vertically position the television. The wall mount systems may include a rotational interface enabling the viewer to rotate the television to slightly adjust the viewing angle. The degree of rotation is commonly limited by the supporting wall.
Ceiling mount systems are available and can provide a different storage scenario and a unique vantage point for the audience to view the television. The ceiling mount systems are commonly mounted in a location based upon the layout of the ceiling joists.
The narrow wide of flat panel televisions dictates special considerations for support or mounting. Flat panel television mounting structures are generally designed for attachment to a wall or from a ceiling. This type of mounting takes advantage of the flat panel configuration's aesthetic thin shape, and allow for flexibility in providing a location to place the flat panel. While wall mounts are limited in their swiveling capacity, ceiling mounts are capable of a larger tilt and wider swivel movement. However, ceiling mounts have a limited weight capacity.
Wall mounts are dependent on locating a wall stud. The rotation of the flat panel television is directly related to the distance the television is mounted from the wall. The closer the television set is mounted to the wall, the smaller the degree of rotation.
Ceiling mount placement is also dependent on the location of ceiling joists. Since ceiling mounts are commonly dependent upon a tensile strength of a fastener, the ceiling mounts are often weight limiting respective to the objects that are to be supported. A ceiling mount's weight capacity is generally totally dependent on the attachment interface with the ceiling joist. Another limitation noted regarding ceiling mounts is that cables and cords are commonly visible since there is very little space on the ceiling to hide them.
There have been two types of wall and ceiling mounts in the prior art. A low profile mount is one which offer less features but suitable for large size, heavy televisions. A common range associated with this group of televisions includes those having a diagonal screen dimension of 32 to 63 inches. The low profile mount is generally a fixed wall mount style. This mount form factor is considered to be less than desirable aesthetically and provides few options for hiding cords and wires from the television.
Alternatively, a high profile mount, include additional features such as horizontal swiveling and vertical tilting to various angles and degrees. The movements can be manual or automated, wherein the mount would include an automated drive mechanism such as a motor. The current configurations are limited to a maximum size of 32 inches or a weight of 40 pounds based upon their structure and mounting limitations. The ceiling mount needs to be located respective to a ceiling joist, which may or may not provide the optimum viewing condition. Also, the high profile mount is not very effective for providing anti-theft and safety measures.
Even though the above cited adjustable television ceiling mounting system addresses some of the needs of the market, a device for locating a desired location on the ceiling and securely attaching a heavy television while allowing the television to easily swivel, tilt, extend, and store by retracting upward into a configuration that is parallel to the ceiling is still desired.